There and Back Again: Pippin's Tale 1
by Loser Girl
Summary: ~ Finished ~ Merry and Pippin find themselves in a new place after misusing a Wizard's staff..
1. Default Chapter

~*~* A/N: This is my new story, I hope you guys enjoy! *~*~  
  
  
  
With a sly smirk thrown to his partner in crime, Pippin crept closer and closer to the sleeping wizard. Merry stifled a giggle as Pippin wrapped his hand around the magic staff that Gandalf held. Gently, he pulled it from his hands, and then two quickly ran off with their prize.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Merry, his large hobbit eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"I'm going to turn you into a toad, Meriadoc!" exclaimed Pippin, pointing the staff threateningly at Merry.  
  
"No you're not!" Merry giggled and grabbed onto the staff as well, wrestling to get it out of Pippin's hands. At that moment, a sharp breeze drew across the field of the Shire they stood in. A bright light emitted from the staff, and smoke rose about them.  
  
"What did you do?!" exclaimed Pippin, as he and Merry disappeared from the Shire, and Middle-Earth all together.  
  
  
They looked around, standing suddenly in the middle of a modern city. Pippin and Merry both jumped back, holding onto each other, as a car drove by.  
  
"You kids all right?" came a voice from behind them, from a young woman who was struggling with several grocery bags that she was hauling out of her car. Pippin and Merry looked at her wide-eyed, and she returned the look.  
  
"Are you kids escapees from the Renaissance Faire, or what?" she said with a grin, as Pip and Merry rushed up to her, helping her with the bags she carried. She merely looked more bewildered at this show of courtesy, and pointed to a door on the upstairs of a building. The staircase was outside.  
  
"My apartment's up there," she said, and started to walk toward it. Merry and Pippin froze.  
  
"You-you-you live up there?" Merry asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Well, uh, yea," she said, and shrugged. "What, are you kids afraid of heights?"  
  
Pippin shook his head, putting on a face of bravery. "No, of course not! And I'm not a kid, I'm twenty eight years old!"  
  
The girl laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Sure, kid."  
  
  
"Wait a minute," said the girl, after the groceries had been set down, "You two are trying to tell me that you're from a different world, dimension, or galaxy all together, that you're Hobbits, whatever that is, and that you're in your twenties?"  
  
"No," said Merry, with a shake of his head. "I'm thirty one."  
  
"That's ridiculous," she replied, "You two are so small."  
  
Pippin looked slightly offended.   
  
"I'm sorry," she continued, "But are you guys being absolutely serious?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Pippin.   
  
"This is crazy," she mumbled, then shrugged. "So what brings you guys to New York?"  
  
"What's a New York?" asked Merry.  
  
"We're in New York," she explained with a gesture of her hand. "In the USA, the western hemisphere."  
  
"Oh," said Pippin, and he glanced at Merry. Quickly, they went over the story of stealing Gandalf's staff and then somehow getting here. Pippin looked like he may burst into tears.  
  
"This is all my fault," he said softly, dropping his head, and the girl dropped to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Oh, you poor boy," she said gently, and lifted his chin. He looked up at her through teary eyes.   
  
"What is your name?" she asked, wiping away a stray tear that cascaded down his cheek.  
  
"Pippin.. Peregrin Took rightly, but everyone calls me Pip or Pippin." She smiled.  
  
"Well, Pip. I'm Kristin. And I'm going to take care of you and your friend until you figure out to get back to wherever you came from. Now, are you two hungry, or thirsty?" Pip looked up at her, finally a smile forming on his face.  
  
"I could use an ale," he said softly.  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Be on the lookout for more of this story soon! Reveiw please! *~*~ 


	2. A Discovery

~*~* A/N: Well, as promised, here's the second chapter! Enjoy! *~*~  
  
  
  
Kristin unpacked her groceries, watching the hobbits out of the corner of her eye. They were talking in low voices, trying to determine how to return to their own world. This whole situation astounded her, and she wondered for a moment how her roommate, Tim, would react to her new "friends". Ah, well, she still had a few hours before he wandered in, in a drunken stupor. With any luck, he would pass out as soon as he got in.   
  
The Hobbits turned to her, and watched as she grabbed a few bottles of beer from the refridgerator.  
  
"These are my roommates', I don't drink but he won't mind."  
  
"Roommate?" asked Merry, taking the bottle and looking at it, puzzled.   
  
"Tim - he lives here, he's a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh.. A boyfriend?" asked Pippin innocently, trying to open the bottle with his hands. Kristin laughed, and took back the bottles, opening them quickly on the edge of the counter.  
  
"Tim? My boyfriend? Goodness no, he's gay." Pippin and Merry exchanged glances.  
  
"We're gay," said Merry, matter-of-factly, but understanding a different meaning of the word.  
  
Kristin was puzzled for a second, then her confused expression broke into a smile.  
  
"In your world, gay means happy, doesn't it?"  
  
Pippin and Merry nodded, puzzled.  
  
"What does it mean here?" asked Pippin, taking back the bottle from Kristin and taking a drink.  
  
"Well - it can mean happy, but it also means a person who likes someone of the same sex. Um, bad explanation. Tim's gay - which means, he dates and loves other men. Which is a completely valid lifestyle, in my opinion."  
  
Pippin raised his eyebrows nearly off his forehead, almost spitting out his beer.  
  
"You mean.. he kisses other men?" Merry asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Well.. Usually, yea," Kristin shrugged, but then smiled. "Enough about Tim, though."  
  
"Are you gay?" asked Pippin, his eyebrows still raised. This drew another laugh from Kristin.  
  
"No, no, I like men," she explained, and then opened the refridgerator once more.  
  
"Hm.. Let's see, what's for supper? Eh, screw cooking, I'm ordering Chinese." She picked up the phone, and, pressing a single button, began talking into it.  
  
"Mr. Chen? This is Kristin. Good, yourself? Yea, I'm going to need three meals. Entertaining some guests, from out of town. Yea, the Sesame Chicken is good. Thanks, Mr. Chen. Have a good one," she hung up the phone.   
  
"Who were you talking to?" asked Merry, watching her, confused.  
  
"Mr. Chen.. Oh, right, different worlds. I suppose you don't have telephones there."  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing," admitted Pippin.   
  
"You guys are going to have some fun here," said Kristin, glancing around at her apartment, which featured, among other things, a large screen television, both a desktop and a laptop computer, a large stereo. Most of these things were Tim's, but they shared.   
  
"What do you do?" asked Pippin, sitting down on a chair.  
  
"What do you mean? I go to college, and I sing sometimes at a local club."  
  
"College?" asked Merry, sitting near Pippin. Kristin grabbed a soda out of the refridgerator and sat in an empty chair.  
  
"Yea - you guys don't have college? Consider yourselves lucky. It's school, but for after high school." Kristin paused, noting the confused expression on their faces. "No high school either? Lucky ducks. It's to learn what I'm going to do when.. If.. I grow up. To learn how to do a job."  
  
Merry and Pippin seemed to understand this.  
  
"Speaking of college, I have a term paper to write. Stay here, don't move, I have to go get my laptop." She stood up and disappeared down a hallway. As she walked away, Pippin took a moment to really look at her. By her world's standards, she was considered plain, but to him, and anyone else from his world, she was terrifically beautiful. She had shoulder-length brown-red hair, with blonde highlights in some places. Her eyes were large and brown, and she had a nice figure. Pippin swallowed, then turned to Merry.  
  
"Laptop?"  
  
  
She sat on the couch, the two hobbits beside her. They watched in awe as she pecked away at the keyboard on the device that sat on her lap. With a grin, she turned and glanced at them.   
  
"You guys bored? Here, let me turn on the TV." She picked up the remote control and pressed a button. Pippin yelped, knocking the remote out of her hand as he nearly jumped off the couch.   
  
"Never seen TV," she shook her head, and went back to writing her term paper. It was several moments before she realized that orgasmic moans were being emitted from the television.  
  
"Oh, jesus," she muttered as she looked up. Indeed, as she feared, there were two people having rather graphic sex. "I left it on HBO," she realized, and turned to glance at the hobbits. They were wide-eyed, breathing hard.  
  
"I'm going to give them a collective heart attack," she said to herself, and bent to pick up the remote. As she was about to change the channel, Merry grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't!" he exclaimed, watching the pornography unfold. Shaking her head, a grin on her face, she was about to insist that she change it, but suddenly she herself became quite enthralled.  
  
Sitting on the couch, all three of them tilted their heads, mouths ajar, as they watched with amused and spellbound looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: So there it is.. the Hobbits discover porn. What next?! lol *~*~ 


	3. First Night

~*~*A/N: Okay, three chapters, one night, and probably more to come. Someone, stop me! *grin* Song lyrics, by the way, are from the movie Get Over It, and I think are sung by Kirsten Dunst~*~*  
  
  
A few minutes later, a knock came at the door. Clicking the mute button, Kristin ventured back into the kitchen. She opened the door, and greeted David, Mr. Chen's son. She handed him money, and he gave her the three meals she ordered, the aroma of Sesame chicken filling the air. Pippin found himself drawn to the scent, still slightly excited by the pornography he had just discovered, but not visibly. Merry, on the other hand, was still glued to the television.  
  
She pulled an aluminum tray out of the paper bag, and set it on the table. Pippin looked wide-eyed down at it.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, and took a sniff of the air. "It smells great."  
  
"It's Sesame Chicken and Pork-fried rice," she responded, pulling out another, then another.   
  
"I've never heard of it," responded Pip, and inspected the food.   
  
"Oh, it's delicious. Just try some." She handed him a fork, and he sat in front of a plate, taking a bite of the chicken. His eyes went wide as the hot sauce burned his tongue. Swallowing quickly, he whimpered.  
  
"Pip, did you burn your tongue?" Kristin asked, as the Hobbit nodded. "Sorry, I should've warned you that it was hot." She looked down, with a smile, and ruffled a hand through Pip's hair. "You'll never feel it when you're married." He looked up at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"It's a saying in my world, it means that the pain will go away soon enough," she explained, and sat down, taking a pair of chopsticks from the bag. Pippin watched in amazement as she ate with them. He picked up his fork again, taking another bite of food, enjoying the sweet sauce of the chicken.   
  
"Is Merry still watching TV?" she asked, shaking her head, noticing the absense of the other Hobbit.  
  
"Yes, he's quite.. Intrigued," replied Pippin, a small smile on his lips.   
  
"It's - um - interesting, I suppose," Kristin said, nodding. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.  
  
"Ooh, I knew I smelled something good!" exclaimed Merry as he ran into the room, sitting beside Pippin. His cheeks were red, and his breathing erratic. Pippin shared with him a knowing smile.  
  
"Um, Kristin?" asked Pippin, when he had finished his meal. "Where do we.. You know.. Relieve ourselves?" Kristin furrowed her brow, then nodded.  
  
"Oh, the bathroom?" she pointed down the hall. "Second door on the right."  
  
"You do it inside?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yea - are you used to outhouses?" she grinned, and shook her head. "No, our toilets are indoors. Please, be kind and flush when you're finished. I already have Tim who refuses to do so," she grumbled, shaking her head.  
  
"Where is this Tim?" asked Merry, as Pippin went off down the hallway.   
  
"Probably at some bar.. He'll wander in drunk at around midnight," she shook her head as she said this. She looked at the clock, it was nearly ten.  
  
"Wow, it's getting late. Thankfully, it's Friday, so I have no classes tomorrow. We ought to get to bed, though."  
  
"Where do you sleep?" asked Merry, finishing his rice and setting down his fork.  
  
"On the couch.. I have a bed, but I don't use it. It's big enough for probably ten hobbits, so you two should be just fine in it."  
  
Pippin's voice could be heard from down the hall.  
  
"Kristin?" he called.   
  
"Yea, Pip?"  
  
"How, exactly, does one 'flush'?"  
  
  
Kristin made sure the Hobbits were safely in bed, then she lay down herself on the couch. She was just drifting asleep, when Merry came rushing out, shaking her awake.  
  
"Kristin!" he exclaimed, and she sat up immediately.  
  
"What's on fire?" were the first words from her mouth.  
  
"There are strange noises outside!" he said, as he took her hand, leading her into her own bedroom. Outside, a garbage truck was operating. Sighing, she shook her head.  
  
"That's just a garbage truck," she said, and then sat by them on the bed. Pippin was curled up, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. "I shouldn't have made you guys sleep alone, it's your first night in a new world! If you'd like, there's plenty of room here on the bed, and I trust you both not to grope at me in the middle of the night, so I can sleep with you guys, just tonight, if you want."  
  
Merry nodded his head enthusiastically, and Pippin looked up at her with huge eyes.  
  
"Oh, Pip," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be frightened." She lay down on the edge of the bed, nearest to Pip, with Merry on the opposite side.  
  
"Kristin?" asked Pip, rolling to face her on his side.  
  
"Yea, Pip?"  
  
"Can you sing me a song?" he requested, and she smiled.  
  
"All right, but I'm not very good," she said, and began to sing a song, enchanting and sweet. Her voice, to Pippin, was like the sound of heaven.  
  
  
Let me sleep,  
For when I sleep,  
I dream that you are here,  
You're mine,  
And all my fears are left behind.  
I float,  
On air,  
The Nightingale sings gentle lullabies,  
So let me close my eyes.  
And sleep,  
A chance to dream,  
So I can see the face  
I long to touch,  
To kiss,  
But only dreams can bring me this.  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy   
I long to see,  
And maybe when he dreams,  
He'll dream of me.  
  
  
By the time she finished this song, Pippin was sleeping soundly. Turning onto her back, she studied the ceiling for a bit, before falling asleep.  
  
She awoke with a start, to the sound of a crash in the living room. Noticing that, throughout the night, Pippin had come closer to her and now rested his head soundly against her arm, she smiled softly, but then heard another crash.  
  
"Tim, I'm going to kill you," she muttered softly, as she stood. Wandering out to the living room, she saw her roommate, drunkenly leaning on the counter.  
  
"Hello, roomie," he said with a grin, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tim, lay down on the couch. I'll wake up in the morning and make you some coffee. You're going to need it." She was already grabbing a blanket out of the cupboard. He lay down, immediately falling to sleep. She covered him up, and, with a sigh, turned and walked back to her room. She paused in the doorway, watching the two hobbits sleep with affection in her eyes. She then returned to her place in bed, and didn't pull away when Pippin wrapped his arms around her, sleeping soundly on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Aww. :-D *~*~ 


	4. Morning

~*~* A/N: All right, this is the fourth chapter of the night, and I'm showing no signs of stopping. :-D *~*~  
  
  
Kristin awoke the next morning, the sun shining brightly through the windows of her bedroom. As she opened her eyes, she was startled to find Pippin's face just inches from her own, having shifted during the night. Blinking, she tried to push the young Hobbit off, but he merely mumbled something and held onto her tighter.   
  
"Pippin," she said, her breath soft against his face. He murmured softly, and nuzzled his cheek against her nose. She laughed, and shook him gently.  
  
"Pip," she said again, a little louder, and Merry sat up.  
  
"You're not going to be able to wake him up like that," he informed her, shaking his head, curls messy from last night's sleep. "I usually have to punch him to get him up."  
  
Kristin smiled, and shook Pip again, leaning close to his ear. "PIP!" she said loudly, and he stirred, one of his eyes opening. "In order for me to get up, you're going to have to let go of your deathgrip, otherwise I won't be able to cook breakfast."  
  
Pippin smiled sheepishly and let her go, offering an apology.  
  
"No need to apologize," Kristin said with a smile. "I just was having a slight problem breathing."  
  
  
Kristin made her way out to the kitchen, noticing that Tim was still asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. She shook her head, and put some coffee on, taking eggs and bacon out of the refridgerator. Singing softly to herself, she started to cook. Eventually, she heard the Hobbits stir and saw them wander out. Pippin's hair was sticking up, and she couldn't help but giggle softly. Merry looked at the snoring figure on the couch.  
  
"Is that Tim?" he asked, and she nodded, breaking the eggs onto a frying pan. Pippin took a seat at the kitchen table, licking his lips hungrily. A few minutes later, Kristin had made a meal of eggs, bacon, and toast, much to the Hobbit's liking. She poured a cup of coffee, and walked over to Tim.  
  
"Tim," she said, shaking him and setting the mug down on the coffee table. He only groaned and turned over.  
  
"TIMOTHY!" she shrieked, the Hobbits immediately covering their ears. "If you do not get up THIS SECOND, I can and will tell Bryce about that night with Charles," she threatened, and Tim sat up.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake," he said, and took the mug of coffee. "Thanks."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kristin returned to the kitchen table, sitting down.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Pip, noticing her lack of food.  
  
"Oh, no, after last night's Chinese, I think I've gained about fifty pounds. Bacon and eggs would only add to the problem."  
  
Pippin looked at Merry, sharing a confused expression.   
  
Tim stood, and, joining the three at the table, explained, "Kristin thinks she's fat, and she refuses to eat most meals. By the way, who are you guys?"  
  
Kristin shook her head, explaining in quick terms what had happened. Tim shrugged.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
Pippin was watching Kristin with a concerned look. She caught this, and asked him about it.  
  
"You're not fat," he said softly, looking down as a blush crept to his cheeks. "I think you're right pretty."  
  
Kristin smiled, and ruffled his hair fondly. "Thanks, Pip."  
  
Their moment was interrupted by the phone. Kristin glanced at Tim, and he stood.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, and then paused a moment. "Sure, hold on." He handed the phone to Kristin, and she put it to her ear.  
  
"Yea? This is. Oh, hey Ben. Tonight? Yea, I'm free, I'm just entertaining guests is all. Sure, I can make it. Eight? All right, see you then." She hung up the phone, grumbling softly.  
  
"Gotta work?" asked Tim, taking a piece of bacon from Merry's plate.  
  
"Yea, the regular has a cold. What am I going to do with these two?"  
  
"We can go watch you sing," said Merry, glaring at Tim.  
  
"You could, except for it's a 21-and over club, and I'm pretty sure you guys don't have ID."  
  
Pippin looked puzzled, and then Kristin smiled.  
  
"I can get you in backstage, just promise not to cause any trouble."  
  
Pippin and Merry shared a glance, and Pippin smiled innocently. "Us? Trouble?"  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: *grin* Them? Trouble? *~*~ 


	5. At the Club

~*~*: A/N: All right, I'm stopping at five! lol *~*~  
  
  
"Tim!" Kristin called from in the bathroom. "I need your advice."  
  
"The blue one," he said without a thought, and she laughed.  
  
"Tim, you jerk, it's about my hair."  
  
"The blue one," he repeated, and she threw open the door, standing, exasperated, in a towel. Pippin looked at her wide-eyed, never having seen a girl in a towel before. Tim, on the other hand, didn't even look up from his magazine.  
  
"Pigtails?" she asked, and he shrugged.  
  
"Which shirt?"  
  
"The pink one with the.." she gesticulated, "thing."  
  
"Oh.. Yea, pigtails." he responded, flipping a page. She growled at him, and went back into the bathroom. A few minutes later she reappeared, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink top, low in the front, with rhinestone lettering spelling out, "Star" across the chest. Her hair was in adorable pig tails, giving her an aura of innocence.  
  
"Comments?" she asked, and Tim replied, in his usual manner, "The blue one." She grabbed him in a headlock, immediately being thrown upon the floor by him. She giggled, and struggled as he grabbed her in another headlock. Eventually, they stopped this play-fighting.   
  
Pippin and Merry shared a grin. "I think you look wonderful," said Pippin, and Merry repeated him, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I think you look wonderful." Pippin poked him in the stomache, and the older hobbit grimaced.   
  
"Come on, you two. Tim, please make sure that you're done making out with Bryce by the time we get back, I think these hobbits have been traumatized enough lately."  
  
Tim laughed sarcastically. "Whatever."  
  
  
She walked down the stairs, with Merry and Pippin behind her. She flung open the back door, and gestured to them. They looked at the car, wide-eyed.  
  
"What is it?" Pippin asked Merry, and he shrugged.  
  
"Guys, it's a car. Think of it as.. A big wagon that you ride in. Only, no horse."  
  
The Hobbits seemed to understand this, and climbed in. After instructing them for ten minutes on proper seat-belt use, Kristin started up the car. Pippin and Merry yelped, and Kristin shook her head.  
  
"It's supposed to do that," she assured them, as she backed down her driveway and headed toward the club.  
  
  
She sat backstage, waiting for the band before her to finish. The hobbits looked around, wide-eyed at all the equipment and people milling around.  
  
"Okay, guys, I'm about to go on. Don't touch anything, just watch. Don't start any trouble, please please?" she asked, and they nodded.  
  
The club was mostly a pop/rock sort of place, and, although Kristin preferred softer music, she fit in rather well with the crowd. Her first song was Supergirl, originally by Crystal. Pippin watched in amazement as she hit every high note, as the crowd danced along with the music.  
  
  
I am Supergirl,  
And I'm here to save the world,  
And I wanna know,  
Who's gonna save me?  
I am Supergirl,  
And I'm here to save the world,  
And I wanna know,  
Why I feel so alone?  
  
  
After her second or third song, she took a break, meeting the guys again backstage. Even Merry admitted that she was wonderful. She went on once more, and eventually the three left. It was almost eleven by the time they got back to Kristin's apartment.   
  
The place was empty, Tim leaving a note stating that he would be at Bryce's if anything came up. Kristin yawned, and, pulling her hair out of it's pigtails, wandered into her room. She grabbed a pair of pajama's, then met the boys in the living room.  
  
"I'm not sure, but if I were you, I'd be itching to get out of those clothes. I don't have any quite your size, but tomorrow I could go shopping or wash them, whichever you prefer," she offered. "I'm not sure what you'd like to do until then."  
  
Pippin shrugged, and it was Merry who suggested, "Why don't we just sleep alone tonight? Hobbits don't normally sleep in clothes anyway, so me and Pip can just -" he stopped, turning to Pip, who was turning red. "What is it?"  
  
"I-I was hoping that Kristin would sleep with us again," he said, looking down. Kristin smiled, and shrugged.   
  
"It's up to you guys, really. Either way, I'm going to change clothes. Let me know when I get back."  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged glances.  
  
"Pippin, you are so in love with the girl, it's sad," Merry exclaimed, shaking his head. Pippin turned a most interesting shade of red, and shrugged. "She is pretty, but - Pip, we need to find a way to get back home. I wonder if they even know we're gone."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Back in the Shire, Gandalf had determined that the two mischievous hobbits had somehow transported themselves elsewhere, but he didn't know where or when.   
"I just hope they learn a lesson," he said to himself, then grumbled, "Tom-fool of a Took." 


	6. Migraine...

~*~* A/N: Here's chapter six.. :-D *~*~  
  
  
Kristin emerged from the bathroom, clothed in a pair of baggy pants and a tighter tank top. With a smile, she walked to the refridgerator, grabbing a soda.  
  
"Have you guys decided what you're going to do?" she asked, opening it and offering Pippin and Merry a drink.   
  
"If it's all right with you, Pip would like if you slept with us again. I guess he just doesn't feel safe yet in this place," Merry responded, and Kristin nodded, placing a hand reassuringly on Pip's shoulder. "And," continued Merry, "If you would, tomorrow perhaps we could have a bath and you could wash our clothes?"  
  
"Oh, yea, of course. Sundays are my laundry days anyway. I don't have a bathtub, though, just a shower stall."  
  
"Shower?" asked Pip, looking up at her, widening his eyes.   
  
"Oh boy," responded Kristin, shaking her head with a laugh. "Have I ever got stuff to teach you guys."  
  
  
Kristin lay down in bed, her eyes half-closed. Merry and Pippin were having a discussion in the corner. The dry heat of June was finally starting to set in, the apartment becoming rather stuffy.  
  
"Miss Kristin?" asked Pip, and Kristin's eyes opened fully.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Would you be offended if Merry and I removed our shirts? It's quite hot."  
  
Kristin laughed, and shook her head. "Not at all, go ahead." She closed her eyes once again, as to give the Hobbits some privacy. The two quickly unbuttoned and shed their shirts, surprised by the nonchalance of the girl. Kristin opened her eyes as she felt Merry and Pip climb into bed, in the same places as they were the night before.   
  
"Sing me another song?" asked Pip with a smile, facing Kristin. She returned his smile, and flipped onto her side, facing the young hobbit.  
  
"Sure, I 'spose," she said, and sang softly to him. He sighed, and leaned his head against her arm, looking up at her with big brown eyes.  
  
  
When I think back on the times,  
And the dreams we left behind,   
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to  
Get to have you in my life.  
When I look back on these days,  
I'll look and see your face,  
You were right there for me.  
In my dreams, I'll always see you  
Soar above the sky.  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be.  
  
  
The next morning, they awoke as the sun shined into Kristin's room. The girl groaned, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Pippin opened one eye and watched her, a small grin on his face. Merry mumbled something incoherent, turned over and, burying his face in a pillow, fell back asleep.  
  
Kristin stumbled out to the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal from the cupboard and setting it down on the table. Pippin followed her within a moment, still shirtless. Kristin groaned again, holding her head.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Pip, genuinely concerned. Kristin looked up, forcing a smile onto her lips.  
  
"Just a little headache is all," she said softly, and took a gallon of milk from the refridgerator. "Today, I'm going to teach you the wonders of Cocoa Puffs."  
  
  
Merry awoke eventually, joining Pip and Kristin in the kitchen. He grabbed some cereal, instructed by Pippin on how to eat it. Kristin lay her head on the table.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Merry, and Pip put a finger to his lips, signaling for Merry to be quiet.  
  
"Her head hurts," he explained in a whisper. At that moment, the door opened and Tim stepped in. Immediately, seeing Kristin, he grimaced.  
  
"Ooh, migraine?" he asked, and she nodded, whimpering softly. "Bad one?" he continued.  
  
"Worst," she managed, and Pippin looked up at Tim, wide-eyed.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Yea, she just needs some quiet for a while. It's a migraine - a really bad head ache. Kristin gets them pretty bad sometimes."  
  
Pippin gently ran a hand through the girl's hair. She murmured something softly, but Pip couldn't hear what.  
  
"What was that?" he whispered, and Kristin repeated.  
  
"That feels good," she said, and Pip smiled, continuing to play with her hair. She groaned and whimpered, and Pippin looked as though his heart would break.   
  
"Don't you want to lie down?" he asked, and Kristin shrugged.  
  
"I guess," she said softly, and Pippin took her hand.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you."  
  
  
Once Kristin was in bed, he pulled the blanket up, tucking her in softly. She managed a smile, and he returned it. Crawling next to her, he softly twirled her brownish hair around his fingers. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening.  
  
Tim wandered in just then, carrying a bottle of pills. "All right, Miss Kristin, I know you hate medicine, but this time it's for your own good. If you're in bed, it's got to be killing you." Without listening to her protests, he poured a glass of water and made her swallow the medicine. He patted Pip's head, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kristin moaned, falling asleep half an hour later from the medicine. Pippin sat there for a long time, watching her.  
  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: .. aww... how cute.. *~*~ 


	7. .. the title-less chapter

Several hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Kristin woke up. The pain in her head was gone, and she smiled softly. Sitting up, she realized that she was alone. Pondering what sort of trouble that three men left to their own devices could get into, she wandered out of her room.  
  
Pippin was laying in a chair, reading one of the books that she borrowed from the library. Merry and Tim were playing cards.  
  
"Oh, Tim," she said, after watching the two for a minute. "You didn't."  
  
Tim smiled, and nodded. "Merry's good at poker."  
  
She shook her head, a grin on her face, and walked over to Pip. He looked up at her, smiling at her grin.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked, sitting up. Kristin nodded, and sat down beside him. He scooted onto her lap, and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled, and looked down at the book.  
  
"Ooh, that's my favorite," she said softly, gesturing to it.   
  
"It's quite good," agreed Pippin.  
  
  
Tim looked up, and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh, jesus, Kristin," he said, and both Kristin and Pip looked up at him, questioning and confused.  
  
"It's a Hobbit," he said, shaking his head, "You're in love with a Hobbit, tell me, how pathetic is that. He's like two feet tall. How can you possibly be serious?"   
  
Kristin was about to respond, when Pippin burst into tears, stood, and ran into Kristin's room, slamming the door shut. Kristin's jaw dropped, and she stood, approaching Tim with rage in her eyes. She punched him hard in the shoulder and he winced.  
  
"That was completely uncalled for! How could you be such a jerk?" she demanded, and Tim put up his hands.  
  
"I was just kidding around."  
  
"I didn't find it at all funny."  
  
  
Kristin knocked on the door to her own room, then peeked her head in. "Pip?" she asked, and saw him sitting on her bed. She entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"You do not need to say anything," said Pip as she sat down beside him.  
  
"I want to," she said, and sighed. "Look, Pip, those things Tim said, they were mean and rude. I apologize for it, I know he won't."  
  
Pippin buried his face in his hands, and Kristin put her arm around him. He pulled away, shaking his head. He looked up at her then, tears falling freely from his face. Kristin thought she may die.  
  
"I'm such a fool," he said, and she shook her head rapidly.  
  
"No, Pip! What makes you say that?" she asked, as he fell into her arms. She held him tightly, running her hands through his sandy curls.  
  
"Because I fell in love with you," he said softly, nuzzling against her. Kristin yelped, and looked down, pulling away from Pip a little, but only so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"Say again?" she asked, running her hands down his cheeks, wiping away all his tears.  
  
"Because I fell in love with you," he repeated, then continued. "And I'm a Hobbit from Middle Earth, and you're a girl from .. New York."  
  
Kristin smiled then, and leaned down, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, his nose, his chin.  
  
"If falling in love with someone from a different world means you're a fool," she said gently, then paused, speaking against his lips, "then consider me one as well." She pressed her lips against Pip's, surprising the young hobbit, but he soon recovered, climbing into her lap and kissing her softly, sweetly, gently.   
  
She pulled back a little, and laughed, shaking her head. "We're both insane," she said softly, and he shrugged.  
  
"So?"  
  
  
Merry leaned against the door, his ear against the wood. Tim peeked through the keyhole.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Merry.  
  
"Just kissing," replied Tim with a grin. Merry let out a cheer.  
  
"Good for Pippin, it's about time he got his first kiss."  
  
"First kiss? How old is he?"  
  
"Twenty-eight."  
  
Tim laughed, shaking his head. "Hobbits are strange creatures."  
  
  
Pippin grinned as Kristin ruffled her hands through his hair. He could hear Tim and Merry at the door, but didn't mind much. Aside from kissing and holding, they were doing nothing of interest. They were talking a great deal, as well.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Kristin, glancing at the clock. It was nearly eight. "I was supposed to do laundry today. You and Merry still wanted your clothes washed, right?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "If you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all, I have some laundry to do, too. Who's going to take a shower first, you or Merry?"  
  
"I will, I suppose, although I do not know how."  
  
Kristin smiled, and nodded, taking Pip's hand. "I'll give you a quick lesson in shower-use."  
  
  
After she explained which knob was for hot, and which was for cold, and how to use shampoo and conditioner, Kristin left Pip in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about before," said Tim as Kristin ventured into the kitchen.  
  
"You ought to apologize to Pippin," she was saying, as she heard a shout from the bathroom. She ran to the door, knocking.  
  
"Pip, are you all right?" she asked, and heard a whimper, then crying.  
  
"I'm going to open the door," she warned, and then did so. Pip had covered his lower half with a towel. Kristin could already see a burn forming on his shoulder. She put the two together.  
  
"Oh, Pip," she said softly, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Burned myself," he managed, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"I can see," she said, and gestured to Pip's pants. "Put your pants on, and I'll take care of you. I'll put the water on a good temperature for Merry." After she set the water, she called Merry in. He nodded an agreement, and she wandered out with Pippin, who was still whimpering but not crying.  
  
"Tim, what do you do for a burn?" she asked, and Tim shrugged.   
  
"I dunno." Kristin grumbled something, then picked up the telephone. She pressed a few numbers, and then waited a moment.  
  
"Yea, hi, this is Kristin. Well, actually, I'm having a problem. I just burned myself with some hot water - it's nothing serious enough to go in for, but what can I do here for the pain?" She listened for a few moments, nodding and saying "okay" at some times. Pippin groaned, looking at his shoulder.   
  
"Thanks, doctor. You too." She hung up the phone, and grabbed a washcloth from the cupboard. She drenched it in cold water, and then approached Pip.  
  
"This might hurt," she said, then pressed it against the small burn. He yelped, but didn't move away. She twirled one of his sandy curls around her finger as she held the cool cloth to the burning skin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pip," she said, and he smiled bravely up at her. Tim stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refridgerator. Then, he returned to the living room. Pip smiled at Kristin, and leaned forward, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss gently, still holding the cloth to his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Tee hee.. Peregrasm! *~*~ 


	8. A friend

~*~* A/N: This one's for my friend, De. Enjoy your Merry-asms! *~*~  
  
  
"Hey, you guys, I'm going to go get some iced cream," said Kristin to Pip and Merry. "Do you want to come for a ride?" The two hobbits nodded, and ran with her outside. Kristin got out of the car at the grocery store, and went in quickly, coming out with two bags. She got back into the car, and headed home, unaware of what was waiting for her there. Unaware of the horror that would soon befall her and the Hobbits.  
  
She opened the door, and carried the bags into the kitchen. The Hobbits walked into the living room. Immediately, Kristin heard shouts of disbelief and yelps of horror. She hurried into the room, and her jaw dropped. She immediately grabbed the Hobbits, covering their eyes with her hands.  
  
"Tim.. Bryce.." she said, in a threatening tone, "Kindly put your clothes back on, or take that.. Activity to Tim's bedroom."  
  
Pippin whimpered, and Tim edged by, an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered, and Kristin rolled her eyes. As soon as Tim's bedroom door was closed, Kristin knelt beside the two Hobbits, uncovering their eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry, you guys. I didn't know they would be doing.. THAT."  
  
"What, exactly, was that?" asked Merry, his eyes still wide.  
  
"That was the gay version of sex," said Kristin, groaning lightly. Pippin hugged her.  
  
"I'm scared," he said, not able to get the picture of it out of his mind, and Kristin nodded.  
  
"Me too, Pip. Me too."  
  
  
Kristin looked up, as the phone rang. She pulled it off the hook, placing it to her ear.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey, De. Just hanging out, why? Um.. De, now's really not the best time. But-but- oh, okay. Sure, I can. Yea, come on over. See ya' soon."  
  
She hung up the phone, shaking her head.   
  
"Hey, guys, my friend De is coming over. She's going to.. Get ready for work here. She needs me to help her with an outfit decision." Kristin smirked, then laughed, as though this was funny in some way, Merry and Pippin didn't understand.   
  
  
Half an hour later, a knock came at the door. Kristin opened it, and grinned.  
  
"Hey, De, what's going on?" she asked, opening the door wide. Merry's jaw dropped. Before them stood a girl with long hair, big eyes, and the largest.. assets .. he'd ever seen. Pippin came up next to Kristin, trying not to look amazed by the new girl, but feeling his eyes widen slightly.  
  
"What's with the midgets?" the girl asked, looking at Merry, then Pippin.  
  
"Really long story," said Kristin with a smirk, then gestured. "This is Merry, and this is Pippin."  
  
"Funny names. How old are they?"  
  
"Merry's thirty one, and Pip's twenty eight," Kristin responded, grinning as Pip grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ah, so you're screwing that one," she pointed at Pip, and Kristin let out a small laugh.  
  
"No, no screwing going on."  
  
"A whole lot of kissing," piped in Merry, finally getting the ability to speak. De grinned, and poked Kristin in the ribs.  
  
"It's about time you started getting some. I was starting to think you'd die a virgin!" she cracked, and Kristin turned an interesting shade of red, looking down at the floor.   
  
"So, what's your job?" asked Merry, looking up at the girl. She grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm a stripper."  
  
"Stripper?" asked Pip, and Kristin smirked, leaning down and whispering into his ear. His eyes went wide and his eyebrows raised.  
  
"You do that?!" he exclaimed, and the girl laughed.  
  
"Maybe your friend would like a demonstration," she said, licking her lips and looking down at Merry, who was turning pink. "A private demonstration."  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: .. mwa ha ha! *~*~ 


	9. A Private Demonstration

~*~* A/N: Okay.. this is.. going to be a good chapter *pants* *~*~  
  
  
  
After De nearly picked up Merry and dragged him to Kristin's room, Pippin looked up, worried.  
  
"What's she going to do to him?" he asked, and Kristin smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't be too worried. De may be a stripper, but she knows when and where to stop."  
  
Pippin nodded, and followed Kristin to a chair. She picked up a book, and he curled up in her lap, resting his head against her chest.  
  
"I can hear your heart," he said, looking up at her. She smiled, looking down at Pip fondly.  
  
"It's yours," she said softly, and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips. He returned it, squirming, kneeling on her lap. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he scooted closer to her.  
  
She pressed herself against him, running one hand through his hair and resting one on his chest. Just as they were about to get serious, the door to Kristin's bedroom flew open, and Merry came out. His face was red, his hair mussed, breathing hard. He looked at Pippin, and Pippin regarded his friend with some concern.  
  
"You.. Have no idea.. How good that was," breathed Merry, and collapsed onto the couch. Kristin heard a giggle from her room.   
  
"Oh, De, you didn't!" she exclaimed, and Merry nodded, his eyes wide.   
  
"Trust me.. She did everything."  
  
  
"She put it where?!" came Pippin's surprised voice from the living room, as he and Merry discussed the evening's events. Kristin smirked, pouring her and De some tea.  
  
"What was it like?" Kristin asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well, let me tell you, if I would've known midgets were *that* well-endowed, I would've screwed one long ago," said her friend, giggling. Kristin gulped down some tea, and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," De said, nodding. "The best thing about your friend Merry was, he's not into relationships either. Just casual, non-committal sex."  
  
"When are you going to finally settle down, De?" asked Kristin, turning the conversation serious.  
  
"How about this? When you get laid," De said with a giggle, "I'll settle down with a nice, stable guy. In other words, not anytime soon."  
  
Kristin kicked her playfully, rolling her eyes. "Not funny."  
  
"So, are you really in love with Pip?" De asked, changing the subject. Kristin smiled, her eyes twinkling slightly. "I'll take that giddy smile and dreamy look in your eyes as a "yes"."  
  
  
Kristin smirked, handing the hobbits their clothes from the dryer. They took them thankfully, and ran to change. They didn't fancy Tim's clothes much. She waited for the bathroom, and when Pippin opened the door, she grinned down at him.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower - you two don't get into any trouble, okay?" De had left a few minutes ago, so it was just she and the Hobbits in the apartment.  
  
"Of course," Pip replied with a charming smile, taking her hand and kissing it softly. With a sigh, Kristin closed the bathroom door behind her. She undressed quickly, and got into the shower, groaning softly under the hot stream of water. She leaned against a wall of the shower, her eyes closed.  
  
"What am I doing? Pip's from another world, a different time, and yet I'm allowing myself to fall so completely in love with him. What will I do when he has to go back? I couldn't possibly ask him to stay here, I know how much he adores his home."  
  
She sighed, shaking her head. She wouldn't allow herself to think about this. Taking the bottle of pink Herbal Essences, she lathered up her hair, singing loudly, the first song that popped into her mind.  
  
  
I feel so foolish,  
I never noticed  
You act so nervous  
Could you be falling for me?  
  
Let's give 'em something to talk about,  
A little mystery to figure out,  
Let's give 'em something to talk about.  
  
  
She skipped around, filling in words where she forgot them. She reached out, grabbing her towel. Drying off her hair, she looked at her face in the mirror. A little too wide, a nose too big, lips stuck out way too far. Big ears. Weird eyebrows. She leaned close, dissecting and analyzing, criticizing every of her features.   
  
"Ugly," she muttered, frowning at her reflection. With a sigh, she shook her head. "I don't even know how Pip likes me," she said to herself, and wrapped the towel around herself. Opening the door, she peeked out. Pip sat in her chair, reading. As he heard the door open, he looked up. She smiled, and stepped out into the hallway. A smile appeared on his gentle face, and she gestured for him to follow her into her room. He did so, without a word.  
  
She closed the door behind her, and sat on the bed. Her leg peeked through the towel, and Pippin gulped as he sat beside her.  
  
"I just.. Thought that, since Merry did .. you'd want to.."   
  
"We don't have to," he said softly. "If you don't want to, I'd understand." She shook her head, and smiled.  
  
"No, Pip.. I want to. It's up to you. If you don't think you're ready, or if you don't want me .." she trailed off.  
  
"Want you?!" Pip exclaimed, turning to her, placing a hand nervously on her knee, then letting it wander up to her mid-thigh. "Of course I want you, who wouldn't?" Kristin looked down, a smile on her face. Pip's hand traveled further, and her eyes fluttered a bit as he touched a most private place.  
  
"Oh, Pip," she breathed, and he paused.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, and she shook her head rapidly.  
  
"No, no, please don't," she responded, and he grinned. He pressed his lips against hers, and laid her down on the bed.   
  
  
Merry rolled his eyes as he heard loud moans, groans, and grunts coming from Kristin's room. He flipped on the television, and grinned, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Boy, it is about time those two made it," he said to himself.  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: *dances* Pippin did it, Pippin did it. *~*~ 


	10. Arrival

~*~* A/N: Okay, this is the tenth chapter in 2 days - eventually, I'm going to have to slow down. :-D By the way, in response to the question if Tim is based on a real person - Yea, he is, he's based on one of my best friends! *~*~  
  
  
  
Kristin sighed softly, holding Pippin in her arms. His head was nuzzled between her neck and shoulder, and every time he exhaled, she felt shivers throughout her entire being. They were both rather naked, having thrown much of their clothing about the room during the passion before. The air of the room was still hot.   
  
Pippin murmured softly, and kissed Kristin's neck. She moaned lightly against his forehead, and he grinned up at her.  
  
"I'm tingly all over," he said softly. "Warm, like."   
  
"Me too," she agreed, and played with Pip's hair. He looked up at her, adoration and pride in his eyes.  
  
"I love you," he said, his voice soft and raspy, like he was trying to hold back a tear.   
  
"Oh, Peregrin," she replied, and he smiled at the use of his full name. "I love you too."  
  
  
At that very moment, the door swung open, and an old man with a pointy hat and staff, a long beard, and a cloak, barged in. Pippin yelped, and clung to Kristin, while she pulled the blanket over herself and the young Hobbit.  
  
"Fool of a Took," the wizard said, and Merry stood sheepishly behind him. "You ought to know better than to touch a wizard's things!"  
  
Kristin furrowed her brow, and turned to Pip, who was cowering against her.  
  
"What's Merlin talking about?"  
  
  
After Kristin and Pippin were clothed, they met Gandalf at the table. Kristin offered him some tea, and he accepted graciously.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you two?" inquired Gandalf, and Pippin shrugged.  
  
"A few days?" he asked, and Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Indeed, Peregrin Took, four days with which I could have done far better things than search for two mischievous hobbits!"  
  
Tim chose that moment to wander out of his room, clothed merely in a pair of boxer shorts. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, wide-eyed.  
  
"Kristin.. You need to warn me before you invite old men into the house. I nearly came out naked."  
  
She rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face. "Tim, this is Gandalf. It's hard to explain, so I'm not even going to attempt it."  
  
"Fine, whatever." He grabbed a pair of pants off the counter, and walked back into his room.  
  
"This is a strange place," muttered Gandalf, and looked at Kristin. "And how exactly did you come across these two?"  
  
"Well, they were in my driveway, looking terrified." Kristin paused, shaking her head. How could that have been only four days ago? It had seemed like a lifetime had passed since she first met Pippin and Merry.  
  
"And you have become romantic with Peregrin?" inquired the wizard, raising a bushy eyebrow. Kristin glanced down meekly, then nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fool of a Took," he muttered. "You can't possibly stay here, and I'm certain she wishes not to return to the Shire. You have made connections with this world that you must sever, for every moment you are here, you are in danger." The wizard would say no more than this.  
  
"You mean.. Pip has to go?" asked Kristin, her eyes becoming a little misty. Pip's did the same.  
  
"Of course, you two didn't expect to stay here, did you? You're from different worlds, different places, different societies. I know for certain that the Took family would frown upon such a union."  
  
"Why?" inquired Kristin, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Because you're not from the Shire," replied Pippin, looking down. "And, above that, you're a human."  
  
"But.. I thought that wouldn't matter," she said softly, turning away from his gaze, and the condescending glare of Gandalf.  
  
"To me, it doesn't," said Pip, "But my family doesn't love you like I do, they don't see you in the ways I do."  
  
Kristin sighed, letting a tear fall. "I 'spose it was just foolish of me anyway, right? To imagine that this could work, that anything could work." She stood, and, muttering a quick "excuse me", fled silently to her room.  
  
Pip sighed, looking up at Gandalf.  
  
"You really don't like me, do you?" he asked, and Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"No, my dear boy, I'm merely trying to instill some reason in that fool head of yours. A romance between a human from one world and a hobbit from another cannot possibly work. You must realize that."  
  
Pippin felt his hands shake, and quickly buried his face in them.  
  
"You have to come home, Peregrin, while you still have the chance."  
  
  
~*~* A/N: *dramatic music* What will happen?! Wait and see! :-D *~*~ 


	11. Departure

~*~* A/N: Okay, this is the end of this part. I know, it's incredibly short. Do not be troubled! There's a reason Valar created sequels! And I've got one on the way right now! :-D *~*~  
  
  
  
Pippin gulped, and knocked on her door. She didn't answer for a moment, then he heard a weak "come in". He opened the door, and stepped in. She was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
"Kristin," he said gently, and then stopped. "I have to go back. I'm sorry, but - you know this can't work."   
  
Kristin shrugged, her voice cold. "Is that supposed to hurt me? Fine, whatever, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."  
  
Pippin looked down, knowing that she was too hurt to show it. He nodded simply, and then he closed her door.  
  
Merry put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "How is she?"   
  
"Hurt."  
  
"We all are," Merry said softly, and then he turned to Gandalf. Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf grasped the magic staff, and Gandalf muttered a few words.  
  
Then, they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
~*~* The End *~*~ 


End file.
